It's you
by lika-chi
Summary: Trained all her life, she goes on finding out the mysteries of her mysterious necklace. When the time was right, she reveals them and meets someone. What happens next in her life? Will she find happiness?
1. Prologue

HEY. First ccs fanfic under this account. Hope you enjoy. It's gonna be a bit confusing in the beginning but you'll get it soon

**Disclaimer: I WANNA own CCS but too bad clamp does! STUPID CLAMP! One of these days I'm gonna own all CLAMP STUFF! MUAHAHAHAHAH! starts coughing**

**Summary: Trained all her life, she goes on finding out the mysteries of her mysterious necklace. When the time was right, she reveals them and meets someone. What happens next in her life? Will she find happiness?**

(me talking)

"talking"

'thoughts'

scene change

**It's you – prologue**

A little girl was running as fast as she could away from a burning mansion. She kept on running towards the forest. She tripped over a root of a tree and went rolling down the hill. She stopped rolling down and hit her head against a rock and then fainted.

"Where is she?" A voice yelled from up the hill.

"I saw her running this way. She has to be here somewhere." Another voice said.

"GO LOOK FOR HER! We have to get her back no matter what." The first voice yelled at her men.

"Where are you, you little brat? You caused too much trouble to get away." The person to herself.

Meanwhile, the little girl was still unconscious. A man was walking by the forest and saw something in the forest. He walked closer to it ready to strike at whatever it was. He then saw a little girl lying on the ground. He saw her holding something in the palm of her hand. He ignored it for now and picked her up to go to his house. She was heavy so he could handle her.

He had to walk pretty far to get to house but he still managed. He walked for around 30 minutes and reached his house. It was right next to the forest so he knew his way around. It wasn't a house but more like a mansion. He walked to the front door and unlocked it. He was greeted by a maid.

"Welcome back, master." She said.

Other maids and butlers came to greet him as he walked into the house. They all saw him carrying a little girl in his hands.

"Quickly, Lika help me get a bath ready for this little girl and get some clothes for her to wear later. Also Yurie, can you please call the doctor and tell him to come over right away." He told them.

"Yes sir." Both of them said.

With that they both went to do what they were suppose to do and the man carrying the little girl went upstairs. He carried her into a room.

The room was big. There was a king size bed and neat bed sheets on it. They were a pastely pink colour. The walls were also pink but with white flowers added. There was a sofa across from the bed and it was a pastely purple. Next to the sofa was a small coffee table. Near the coffee table, was another table but with a computer on it. There were drawers near the bed and a big walk-in closet.

He put the little girl onto the bed and took off her clothes so she could take a bath. She was really dirty from rolling down the hill. She was covered in dirt and her clothes were especially dirty and ripped.

He then carried her into the bathroom (A/N I'm not gonna talk about the bathroom. Maybe later) and placed her into the ready bath. He held onto her neck while washing her up. Since she was still unconscious, he had to help her take a bath. With the help of Lika that is. When he was done washing the little girl up, Lika grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the little girl. The man carried her back onto the bed. There was a set of clean clothes on the bed for the little girl. Lika put the clothes on the little girl while the master went to get changed himself.

After Lika changed the little girl, the master came back. And just then the doorbell rang. It was the doctor.

"Master, the doctor has come." Yurie told him.

"Thanks Yurie. Would you tell him to come up here." The master replied.

"Of course." Yurie said and left to go call the doctor up.

The master stared at the little girl and smiled. The little girl was sleeping peacefully. He didn't understand why she was so dirty before. He wondered where the little girl came from and why she was in the forest. His thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came in.

"Dr. Park. I'm so glad that you could come so late at night. I'm so sorry about calling you this late too." The master said.

"It's alright. Anything for a friend." Dr. Park said.

"So what's wrong?" Dr. Park asked.

"It's this little girl." The master said pointing to her. "I found her in the forest. She has a few cuts and bruises and her head seems to have a bump."

"I see." Dr. Park replied examining the little girl.

He felt that there was indeed a bump on her head. Also there were cuts and bruises all over her body. He didn't know how she got the bump or the cuts and bruises. He told the master that she should rest and he'll come back to check up on her when she wakes up.

With that, the doctor left and went home.

The master walked the doctor to the door. When he left, he went back upstairs to the little girl. He didn't know why he was so concerned about her but he was. He felt that he had to take care of this little girl. He lightly touched her cheek. It was soft and warm.

He then remembered about the thing in her palm. He put it down when he was taking off her clothes. He put it down onto the nightstand. He picked it up and saw it was. It was a necklace with a beautiful emerald cherry blossom. It was about the size of your thumbnail. It was on a beautiful silver chain. He could tell that everything part of that necklace was real.

He went to put the little girl's dirty clothes in the laundry when he felt something in the pocket. He took it out and it was an envelope. He opened the enveloped and found a letter inside. It read:

_Our sweet daughter, _

_If you have this letter, it must mean that we have died._ _You must not cry or be sad. We don't want you to be sad. You have to be strong and not be afraid. We have written this letter to tell you about our death. Someone has come to kill us. It's because of your necklace. There's something very special about that necklace. That necklace contains special powers that only some people in this world can control and obtain. You are one of those people. You must use the necklace for good use only. You can't use it for any bad. When the time is right, you'll find out about the powers. There's also money that we have left for you in a bank account. You can go find this man for help. His name is Hikaru Yamato. You can get help from him on everything. Just tell him you're our daughter and he'll understand. Don't forget that we love you very much. Don't ever forget that. We'll be watching over you and helping you. Take care. _

_Love your mother and father. _

'Hikaru Yamato. What a surprise. So it wasn't just a coincident that we met. It was fate that we met.' The master thought.

He looked back at the little girl and smiled watching her.

'Poor little girl though. She must be really sad that her parents died.' He thought too.

"When you wake up, we'll have a talk." He said to her.

He then left her and went to his own room. As he walked into his room, he saw Lika.

"Lika." He called her.

"Yes master." She replied

"Can you please come up?" He asked her.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."

He then continued into his room. He sat down on his chair in front of his computer. He was really stressed out.

He turned on his computer and started typing in a bunch of passwords. When he was reading an article, Lika came in with a tray with tea and some sandwiches on it.

"Thanks Lika." He thanked.

"It's no problem." Lika said back smiling.

"It's about the girl. I know who she is. She's suppose to be looking for Hikaru Yamato." He said.

"Is she? But why." Lika asked confused.

"Her parents died. They left her a letter and it said so in the letter. Something about her necklace having a special power." He told her, sipping his tea.

"I see. So what are you going to do about this?" Lika asked again.

"Well when she wakes up. I'll tell her what's going on and think from there." He told her again.

He went back into reading his article on the computer and was deep in thought. Lika didn't want to disturbed her master, so she left and went back to the housework.

The master was really stressed out. He didn't know what to do. He would have to think up with a really good plan.

How do you like that as a beginning? I know that there's nothing special about it. it's a prologue. There's probably a million questions going on in you head but the next chapter will clear up a lot of things. The next chapter will be nice and long for sure!

**I'll continue with chapter one real soon. Hope you enjoy! Read and review PLZ!**

Luv, Lika-chi 


	2. Discovery

**HA! Exams are over! Yea! Everyone celebrate! Well exams are over and I have 6 days of no skool… which is the greatest D I get to do w/e I want until second semester starts which is Monday sigh… haha well hope you enjoy this chapter… **

**Summary: Trained all her life, she goes on finding out the mysteries of her mysterious necklace. When the time was right, she reveals them and meets someone. What happens next in her life? Will she find happiness?**

(me talking)

"talking"

'thoughts'

scene change

**It's you**

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

The next morning, the little girl slowly woke up. She opened her eyes very slowly and saw a really bright light. She closed her eyes again not wanting to open them. She turned to the side away from the light and opened her eyes again. She saw that she was in a really big bed and was wearing different clothes.

"I see that you're awake." Lika said, opening the curtains to the windows.

Lika decided that there should be some light in the room to wake up the little girl faster. She saw the little girl sit up on the bed and lean against the wall. She went up to the little girl and sat on the bed beside her.

"Good morning." Lika said with a big smile.

"Ohayo." The little girl replied.

"How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" Lika asked looking at her cuts and bruises.

"No. I'm fine. Where am I?" the little girl asked back.

"Oh, you are my master's house. He found you yesterday in the forest. You blacked-out so he bought you here and cleaned you up." Lika told her getting up.

She walked over to the closest of that room and got clothes for the little girl to wear. (A/N uh.. this got me thinking of how they got clothes for her. I mean like clothes for her this age. Just pretend that they just so happened to have clothes that fit her) She picked out a light pink spaghetti strap summer dress. It was summer and warm out today. She walked out of the closest and put the clothes on the bed.

"Here, you can change into these clothes." Lika said.

"Thanks. Who are you by the way?" the little girl asked, changing into the dress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lika Oikawa. I'm a maid at this household. You can ask me for anything and I'll try to help you in any way I can." Lika told the little girl giving her a warming smile.

"Oh I see." The little girl said, finished changing.

"Here, come and follow me. We can go meet the master." Lika said carrying the little girl in her arms.

She took her out of the room and walked downstairs. They went through a long hall full of pictures and paintings on them. The little girl looked with amazement. They were all lovely looking pictures. Finally they reached their destination. Lika knocked on the door and opened it. It was an office room. There was a chair and desk right across from the door. Lika walked in and put the little girl down on the floor and closed the door. She held onto the little girl's hand because she was a bit scared. They walked towards the desk and sat down in the chairs near it.

The chair into of the desk turned around and there sitting was the master.

"Good morning Lika." He said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too master." She replied.

"Now what do we have here. I see you're awake. How are you feeling today?" the master asked the little girl.

"I feel fine. Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm a friend of your parents." He replied.

"Oh I see. And exactly who are my parents?" the little girl asked really confused.

The master looked at the girl with shocked eyes. He couldn't believe that the little girl has lost her memory. It might have been the bump on her head. He better call Dr. Park and ask him what's wrong.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and I'll talk to you later?" he said to the little girl.

"Ok." The little girl said.

Lika brought her outside to the kitchen and made her some pancakes.

"This isn't good. How am I going to explain everything to her? This is getting worse than I thought." He said to himself.

He called Dr. Park and told him that the little girl woke up and that he should come over right away. Dr. Park told him that he would be there in a few minutes.

The master hung up and walked into the kitchen. He would think of a way to talk to the little girl and tell her everything soon.

When he walked into the kitchen, he could see the little girl eating the pancakes and smiling. He heard her say that the pancakes were delicious. He smiled and took a seat beside the little girl.

"Hello again. Enjoying the food?" the master asked.

"Yes. Very much too. It's really good. You should have some pancakes too." The little girl said smiling and going back to eating.

She took a big piece of the already cut pancake into her mouth. Of course Lika cut the pancake for her. Lika was busy making more pancakes for other people in the house.

By the time they were all done with breakfast, Dr. Park had arrived. He went into the living room and set his stuff up. He saw the little girl walk into the room. She seemed better. She sat near the doctor but kept her distance.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just going to do a check-up on you little girl." Dr. Park told her.

The little girl was scared and was holding onto Lika.

"It's ok. He won't hurt you." Lika comforted the little girl.

The little girl went up to the doctor and sat there very still. Dr. Park did check ups on the little girl. She was fine and he didn't find anything wrong with her except…

"What's your name?" Dr. Park asked.

"It's… it's…" the little girl said trying to remember.

She thought about it more but still couldn't get anything.

"I don't remember." She said starting to cry.

The little girl ran over to Lika and starting crying harder. Lika looked up at Dr. Park telling him to stop. She didn't want him to do anything else to her. Lika and the little girl went into another room while Dr. Park stayed and talked to the master.

"Well. As you can tell she doesn't remember anything." Dr. Park started.

"Yea. I noticed this morning before you came. She asked who her parents are. It's a good thing I know who she is." the master told the doctor.

"You do? Who is she? Does she know who you are?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes I do know her. She's a close friend's daughter. And she doesn't know who I am yet." The master replied.

'She's going to know who I am soon. Everything will be clear to her. Maybe not everything but most.' He thought to himself.

"Well if that's everything. I'll be leaving now." Dr. Park said packing his stuff.

The master walked Dr. Park to the door and then left to go into his office. He would think of what to tell the little girl and when. There were a lot of things that he knew about her but some things were unclear to him. He wouldn't know how to give the little girl all the answers.

Meanwhile, the little girl was playing Lika in her room that she was sleeping in yesterday. She went over to the nightstand and saw the necklace. She held it up and felt something warm up her hand. She started laughing.

"Lika… I feel funny… something is tickling me…" the little girl said between laughs.

Lika went over to the little girl and went to see what was wrong. She took the necklace out of her hand and put it down again. When she did, the little girl stopped laughing.

"It's gone now." The little girl told her.

The little girl picked up the necklace again but this time it didn't tickle her. She still felt something warm up her hand though. She looked at it closely and knew it was really important.

"It's so pretty." She said being drawn by the shiny-ness (A/N I couldn't really think of another word)

"It's is, isn't it?" Lika said, looking at the necklace too.

Lika had never seen something quite like the necklace before. She knew there was something very special about the necklace and the little girl.

After about an hour of being in the room, the master knocked on the door. He opened the door slowly and put his head in first. He looked around and saw no one there and then he put his whole body into the room. Then after a few seconds of looking for the people in the room, he heard something. He turned around and…

"BOO!" the little girl yelled.

"AH!" the master yelled back.

He put his hand over his heart, being shocked from the surprise.

Lika and the little girl started laughing non-stop at the master. He looked at them weirdly first and then he himself couldn't help but laugh too. After a good 5 minutes of laughing, he lifted the little girl up and carried her to the bed.

"I have to tell you something," He started, getting serious now.

The little girl saw the change in his expression and got serious too. She sat down and listened to what the man had to say. She didn't know if it was good or not but she would listen anyways.

"What is it?" she asked.

Lika also sat on the bed behind the little girl. She too wanted to know what the master was going to say to the little girl. Whatever it was it had to be important for the master to get this serious.

"It's about you," he started.

"What's about me?" the little girl asked again.

"Everything about you."

The little girl looked at him puzzled and just decide to let him talk.

"Let's start with out introductions. I'm…"

**And I think I'll stop there for now.. leave you guys there thinking or guessing who it is! haha do you no who it is? well guess and do you no who the little girl is? it's pretty obvious though HAHA but I bet u can't get who the 'master' is well, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Luv Lika-chi**


	3. Start of a new life

**I'm bak wit another ch.. it's gonna b a bit boring cuz the action doesn't start until the next ch.. uh i think HAHA! well hope u enjoy and remember to review.. XD**

**Summary: Trained all her life, she goes on finding out the mysteries of her mysterious necklace. When the time was right, she reveals them and meets someone. What happens next in her life? Will she find happiness?**

(me talking)

"talking"

'thoughts'

scene change

**It's you**

**Chapter 2 - Start of a new life**

"It's about you," he started.

"What's about me?" the little girl asked again.

"Everything about you."

The little girl looked at him puzzled and just decide to let him talk.

"Let's start with out introductions. I'm…"

"I'm Hiro Yamato." Hiro introduced (A/N SO! Did u guys guess it was Hikaru Yamato! Haha I was gonna put hikaru instead but changed my mind)

The little girl looked at him and just smiled. She was a bit confused on why his name was a bit familiar.

"Hiro, that's a nice name." The little girl said smiling.

"Your name is so much nicer." Hiro said smiling at her. "It's cherry blossoms."

"Cherry Blossoms?" she asked looking at Hiro confused.

"Do you know what cherry blossoms is in Chinese or Japanese?" Hiro asked.

The little girl thought for a while then remembered. "It's Ying Fa in Chinese but Japanese I don't know."

"I see. Well then your name will be Sakura from now on. Sakura is cherry blossoms in Japanese. Your mother loved Sakura blossoms." Hiro told her.

"Who's she?" Sakura asked really confused.

"Her name was Nadesiko and your father's name was Fujitaka. They were both really nice people." Hiro said started to get really angry.

"What happened to them?" Sakura asked wanting to know what happened to her parents.

"They… they… died," Hiro told her sadly.

He put his head near his chest and was really sad and angry at the same time. Sakura looked at him and knew he was sad about her parents dieing. She was sad to but she couldn't really remember them so she didn't feel that much pain.

Sakura put her small little hand on Hiro's face and smile. "Don't cry," she said.

"Crying doesn't suit people. But a smile does." Sakura said with a smile on.

Hiro couldn't help but also smile at the little girl. He was so glad that she didn't take it badly. He knew that she must be sad but he also knew she was strong.

"Well, let's continue on with talking now. Well, your name is Sakura Kinomoto and you're 6 years old right now. Your birthday was April 1st." Hiro started.

There wasn't anything she needed to know about the past except for one important thing. Hiro put his hand in his pocket and took out the letter he read last night. He handed it to Sakura and she read it. After Sakura read it, she didn't really understand everything but most of it got to her. She looked up at Hiro confused again!

"Yamato? That's your last name but you're not Hikaru." Sakura said thinking.

"That's correct. My name isn't Hikaru, that's my father's name. I'm his son. My father passed away a few weeks ago." Hiro explained.

"I'm sorry. So that means I won't be able to get all the help needed." Sakura said worried.

"That's not true. There's still me. I know mostly everything my father knew. It won't be that hard."

"Thanks. So what do I have to know?" Sakura questioned.

"The necklace," Hiro started getting the necklace but couldn't find it.

"Is it this one?" Sakura asked taking out the necklace from her pocket.

"I went to look at if before you came and it started tickling me. Also something warmed up my hand." Sakura said looking at the necklace.

"I see. That will happen. The special power you mom was talking about. 'That necklace contains special powers that only some people in this world can control and obtain. You are one of those people. You must use the necklace for good use only. You can't use it for any bad. When the time is right, you'll find out about the powers.' Was what your mother said. My father told me this once about this really special necklace. The user will start to feel the power from the necklace as they grow. They won't feel all of its energy at once but in time they will. It will take years until the maximum power from the necklace is unleashed." Hiro told her thinking of what his father had told him.

"The people that killed your parents might come after you. So in the time being, I'll train you. Train you to be like your parents. They were great fighters. They knew a lot of things and they were very intelligent. I'll also take you to an excellent school for education. Plus I will have your name changed."

"Name changed?" Sakura looked at Hiro like he was mad.

"Yea. Not your first name but just your last name."

"Oh. So what's it going to be then?"

"Yamato of course."

NINE YEARS LATER

A 14 year old Sakura was rollerblading quickly to school.

"Man. I'm going to be late as usually." Sakura said picking up speed.

Just before the bell rang, she got into her classroom. She opened the door and ran to her seat.

"Made it." Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

"Just by one second." A raven hair girl with violet eyes said. She was the same age as Sakura and goes to the same school.

"Shut up Tomoyo." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sakura didn't mean it in a mean way. They were best friends after all. They were ever since Sakura started going to this school. Hiro had put her into a private school called Tokyo Private HS. (A/N I made that up. I dunno if there's an actual skool named that but I doubt it)

It was near the end of January. Meaning, exams were coming up for them. (A/N my school goes like that so I'm putting it as the same as mine)

"Hey Sakura. You wanna go watch a movie today or something." Tomoyo asked just before the teacher came in.

"Nah. I have so much work for every subject it's not funny. I hate end of semester." Sakura whispered back to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura but looked to the front of the class when the teacher started taking attendance.

Homeroom is the worse class. It's the longest too. It was English. Plus the teacher was bad at it too. Sakura's English was the best in the class in speaking but her writing could be better. They just finished reading a book called Ellen Foster (A/N uh.. I read it and it's not my fav book.. XP) and the teacher was talking about how they had to do a seminar with a group of 5 other people. He was making the groups too.

"Our second group, there's Sakura, Tomoyo, Stepfanie, Akira, Kai, and Dexter." The teacher said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and gave each other shocked faces.

"Why Dexter?" Sakura murmured.

"I don't know." Tomoyo whispered back.

They got into their groups and sat near the back of the room.

"Hey everyone. Aren't you excited about this group project? I know what we should do." Dexter said once he sat down beside Sakura.

"Great Dexter." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

Kai was one of the popular boys in the school. He has blue spiked up hair. With blue eyes matching his hair. Stepfanie was known as one of the dancer people in their school. There was a special program for people to get into their school. It was for getting a better scholarship. Stepfanie got in for the dance program. Dexter knew mostly everything. It's scary at times. He will know your timetable for the semester by who knows how. Sometimes he would call people's house too for no good reason. Finally Akira had green hair up to his shoulders. His eyes were a blood red colour. (A/N I'm running out of ideas for eyes! haha)

"Ok. I think we should do our project on child abuse." Stepfanie said, doodling on her piece of paper.

"I think we should do it on racism." Kai said back.

Sakura shook her head in disappointment. She knew that her group wasn't going to get along well. She looked at Tomoyo and she thought the same too. This was going to be one long day.

Near the end of the period, the teacher came around asking the groups what they were doing their project on. When he came to Sakura's group. They said, "Racism."

It had took them a good half hour of arguing to come up with the topic. Kai and Stepfanie kept on arguing with each other, while everyone else just sat there and watched. Finally they did a group vote, and everyone except Stepfanie voted for racism. She was mad too but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have a choice but to go along with the group.

When the teacher got what every group was doing, the bell rang. Everyone got their bags together and went to their next class. Sakura's next class was math. Boring math. Tomoyo had math also but she had it with a different class. Their classrooms were across from each other. They both walked downstairs and went to their classrooms.

Sakura walked in and greeted Rika. Sakura put her backpack down on the desk next to Rika and went out the room. She went into Tomoyo's class. This was a daily routine for Sakura. (A/N actually it was more of a daily routine for me.. haha all this stuff is mostly based of wat I did in skool same wit the English project)

Then Sakura saw her teacher walking down the hall, so she went back into her class and sat down at her seat. Her friend, Kimiko ran into the room and closed the door. You see, the teacher would always think the door is lock because it usually is. But even when it wasn't, she would think it was. The teacher stood outside the room with her hands full. She had a stack of handouts in one hand and her work bag in her other hand.

After a minute or so, Kimiko opened the door. She was laughing when the teacher entered the class. She was trying to get ready for class fast.

"Everyone take out last night's homework." The teacher said.

You could hear all the binders opening and the books opening in the room. Everyone got their books out and took out their homework. Their teacher was nice but she would always rush class. You something new everyday and she would always give homework no matter what.

Math went by pretty quick. Sakura got mostly everything the teacher was saying. She would always be bored in class though. She sometimes wouldn't know what the teacher was saying. Therefore, she would have troubles with the homework.

Finally the bell rang and Sakura ran out of class. But before she could ran downstairs, her friend Fiona from her dance class stopped her.

"Sakura! What's the rush?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing. Just don't want to be late for dance. You know how our teacher can get." Sakura said walking down the stairs with Fiona behind her.

"That's true."

They both went to their lockers and got their dance clothes and went back upstairs to their classroom. They went into the change room and got changed into their dance clothes. When they got into their class, they meet their other friends.

"Hey Chiharu. Hey Naoko. Sup?" Sakura asked.

"Usually. Oh yea, we have the studio for the first 20 minutes of class." Chiharu told Sakura and Fiona.

"That's great. We can use all the space this way." Fiona said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started." Sakura said happily.

She took a CD from her backpack out and placed it into the CD player in the dance studio they were in. It was the room that they were usually in for their dance class. Since it's the end of the semester, they have to compose a dance for their final marks. Sakura's group was doing hip-hop. They were really good because Sakura and Fiona took hip-hop lessons together and Chiharu and Naoko took a hip-hop class during their summer vacation. They didn't have to worry much about their dance. They were nearly halfway done and they still had a week and a half to work on it.

Sakura closed the CD player and waited for the CD to load and then pressed play. Fiona, Chiharu, and Naoko were already in their places. The music started playing in the background and Sakura hurried to her spot. (A/N song is not mine.. belongs to Lindsay Lohan.. u no the song rumors.. I dun luv Lindsay lohan or hate her but I'm like addicted to this song.. XD)

**Saturday steppin' into the club  
And it makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound**

**But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

They were all dancing in sync with the music and didn't make any mistakes.

**Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I wanna do**

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

They all did and turn and walked to the back and started doing more moves.

**Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)**

**I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy**

**Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to**

**I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is**

Then Sakura rushed over to the CD player and stopped the music. She was tired from the dancing. They only needed one more minute to finish the song. They all gathered and sat down on the floor to rest. Sakura pressed play again and went over the rest of the music. They all brainstormed ideas and tested them out. After their 20 minutes, they thought of the next 40 seconds. (A/N believe me.. making a dance isn't that easy)

They went outside to the halls and tried out their ideas and saw how it went with the song. After they were done, they were all satisfied. They went over the dance a couple more times and then it was the end of the period.

They went to the change room and got changed into their normal clothes. After Sakura was done, she went downstairs to her locker. She had lunch now and had to look for Tomoyo. Tomoyo had the same lunch as her and today they decided to go out of school for lunch.

Sakura got out for cell phone from her backpack and called Tomoyo's cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi." Tomoyo's voice came on the other side.

"Hey Moyo. Where are you? I'm starving right now so let's go quick." Sakura said looking around for Tomoyo.

"I'm in the caf. I'm with Lili. She's getting something before her class starts."

"Oh. Well I'll coming to the caf rite now. I'll see ya there then. Ja" Sakura said and hung up the phone.

Sakura ran towards the caf and looked for Tomoyo. She saw Tomoyo and Lili lining up to pay for their food. She waited at the end of the line, which was outside a door. She stood there waiting for Tomoyo to get out so she could go get something to eat. Finally Tomoyo came out with Lili.

"Could you guys have been any slower?" Sakura said, slightly pissed off.

"Gomen, Sakura. The lunch ladies were being annoying as usually." Lili apologized.

"It's ok." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Well it's late. I don't want to be late for class. I'll catch you guys later." Lili said running off.

"Yes! Finally we can go get food. I'm so hungry." Sakura said walking towards the exit.

Tomoyo laughed at her statement. She's never seen Sakura this hungry before.

They walked across to the plaza that was across to the school. It wasn't far so most of the people from their school goes there. They went to eat pizza.

They went inside the pizza place and ordered their pizza. After 5 minutes, they got their pizzas and Sakura starting eating the whole pizza at once. In less than 2 minutes, Sakura was done her pizza.

Tomoyo looked at her and sweatdropped. She has never seen Sakura do that either.

"Yo. Sakura. Don't you think you're eating a bit too fast? You're going to get sick soon." Tomoyo asked taking a bit out of her pizza.

"Whatever. I was really hungry, so I couldn't help myself. You should try being that hungry." Sakura said swallowing her pizza.

After they were done their pizzas, they went back to school and just walked around everywhere.

They went to their lockers first and got their bags and books. After they walked to their friends' classrooms and waved at them. After that they went to sit by the outside of their last classroom's door. They both had Japanese for their last period.

It was fun because there were a lot of people that they knew and talked to in class. Their favourite class was probably Japanese. (A/N I'm not going to bother talking about their class now)

When school was over, Sakura went home fast. She had a lot of important things to do when she got home. She had fighting lessons with Hikaru, classes with Lika to learn to control her power, hip hop class, and homework too. She was one busy girl all the time.

She got to the gate of her house/ mansion and entered the code to the gate.

It opened slowly but when the gap got wide enough for Sakura to get through, she ran across the driveway. When she got to the door, it opened for her and she was greeted by Lika.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Lika said, smiling.

"Hi." Sakura said trying to catch her breathe. She didn't take her rollerblades home because she thought it would be a bother changing them at school.

"Where's… Otou-san?" Sakura managed to say, still trying to catch her breathe. Sakura had grown so close to Hikaru that she started calling him father. He didn't mind and Sakura was the one who came up with the idea too. Hikaru was like a father to Sakura even though he was only 20 when he found Sakura. So he's around 29 years old.

"He's not back yet. He called and said that he would be back at around 5 o'clock." Lika said taking Sakura's bags and walked towards her room.

Sakura had stayed in the room she had always been in. The room that she was in for the first time she was there. It has the same contents but with a touch of 'Sakura'. She had more stuff in the room and a ton more clothes in her closest.

When Sakura got into her room, she jumped onto her bed and rested. Meanwhile, Lika went back downstairs and got some cookies that she had made during the afternoon when Sakura was still at school. She brought it up with two glasses of milk on a tray.

"Here you go." Lika said placing it down onto the table in front of the couch.

"Finish you homework in two hours and then I'll start my lesson, ok? Today is going to be short because you have hip-hop and fighting." Lika informed Sakura.

"Thanks Lika." Sakura said getting off the bed and got a glass of milk.

She gulped it down in 10 minutes. That's why there were two glasses of milk. She would finish one in no time. After eating a cookie and changing into more comfortable clothes, Sakura sat down in front of her desk and got her homework out. She had to look up information on racism for English, do some sheets for math, and make a magazine for Japanese. She was almost done her magazine for Japanese and it was due next week. She just had to do one more article and do the finishing touches, so it wouldn't matter if she didn't finish that today.

After getting herself, organized, Sakura started doing her homework. Today was going to be one of those crazy days when you don't have enough time.

**gomen.. haha sry for the super long update.. but have been pretty busy wit new semester.. and stuff.. this is the longest ch of ne story that i have written haha! well haha the stuff u read mostly is really wat happened in my life.. HAHA! Well MOST of the things but not all well hope u enjoyed this ch.. ch 3 will b here soon.. **

**luv lika-chi**


End file.
